Water Love
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: It’s midnight and lily is out on patrol when she sees something in the lake. She can’t believe her eyes when she sees it’s none other than James Potter. Unconsious and going under.


Water Love.

x

xox

x

It's midnight and lily is out on patrol when she sees something in the lake. She can't believe her eyes when she sees it's none other than James Potter. Unconsious and going under.

x

xox

x

_I cannot believe this is happening to me _Lily thought as she walked around the castle… James had failed, once again, to join her with patrolling.

_Probably planning to prank Sev again! _She thought. _One day I am going to make them pay for what they have done to him!_

As she went down the stairs that lead to the grounds, she saw the lake, glistening in the moonlight.

Lily loved the water, her mum used to call her her little water Lily. She was always a good swimmer and came in first in most of the swimming competitions she had been in, and trust me; she had been in a LOT of swimming competitions.

Whilst she was walking around the grounds, she thought she saw something by the lake, so she went over and saw three Slitherins walking away from the lake…

"Hey, you three!" She yelled, running over, "What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?"

The three Slitherins snickered, Bellatrix smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, "We were just having some fun! Don't get your thong in a twist Mudblood!"

Lily fumed, "That's ten points from Slitherin for being out late and another ten for bad language! Now get inside before I take away even more!" Lily smirked.

Severus smirked right back and said, "Once day you won't be so cocky about this, one day you'll treat Slitherins with the respect they deserve."

Lucius laughed a dry laugh as they walked off, "Somehow, Severus, I don't think that will be any time soon.

_What are they on about?_ Lily asked herself, _Aw well, back to patrol…_

As she walked by the lake, she decided to check out the place where she saw the Slitherins…

As she walked towards it she saw a cloak by the water, _Probably one of the Slitherins_, then she saw that it had a red and yellow scarf next to it…

_What's a Gryphindor scarf doing here?_ She looked around and saw something in the lake, _Bubbles? What fresh hell?_ She thought as she walked over to the edge…

It was a body! Without a though she took off her cloak and dived into the water and swam towards it, as she arrived next to it the body went under… _Oh Christ! I forgot my wand!_ She went under and dragged the body up towards the surface. As she got to the top she saw something falling… _Glasses? Oh crap!_ She pushed the body towards the edge of the lake and prayed that it wouldn't go under again as she dived down to retrieve the glasses…

Once she had got them she saw that the body had floated all the way to the edge and was now washed up on the side. She swam over, dragged it out of the water, onto the soft grass and turned the body over…

_Oh my god…_

It was James! How could this happen? How could- Wait… The Slitherins… Those evil deceiving bastards! They would pay for this! And Sev! How could he do this?

It was then that she noticed that James wasn't breathing…

_OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGOD! He's not breathing! What do I do? What do I do? … CPR! I have to do CPR! Wait… How do you do CPR?? Oh shit! James is going to die and it's all my fault!! This can't be happening to me! This has GOT to be the WORST day of my LIFE!!… Right… Get a hold of yourself Evans… You've got to remember… Petunia was boasting about that stupid Vernon teaching her… EW!! NONONONONO!! Back to the subject!! Think!! Ok breathe into his mouth and then push three times on his chest…_

As she placed her mouth upon his she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were… _Oh god if this weren't happening like this it would be SOOO good… Wait!! Pushing three times on chest!!_

She pushed three times on his chest… _Oh shit! It's not working!! Calm down woman! Do it again!_ Lily Evans was not the type to panic and she wasn't going to start now!

So she did it again… And again… And by the third time she almost though to give up…

But suddenly he woke! He turned on his side and chocked out water…

"James! Oh thank god, James. Are you ok? Speak to me!!" Lily was the most relieved she'd ever been in her entire life!

He turned to her and she helped him get into a sitting position, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're by the lake, James! It's me, Lily! What happened to you?" Lily asked, Kneeling in front of him.

"My glasses… I can't see a thing…"

Lily went and grabbed his glasses from where she had left them… "Those bloody Slitherins attacked me as I was going to patrol… They knocked me out…" As she gave then to him he looked at her in shock… "You saved me…"

Lily blushed, "Well… You were drowning… Anyone would have done it…"

Suddenly James groaned and fell back, "My head…" He moaned…

She moved to that she was just next to him, grabbed her cloak and used it as a pillow for him… "Just lay down… You'll be fine… I'll go and get a teacher-" She turned to go…

"Evans- Lily…" She turned back, "Thank you."

She smiled… "I should think so! I had to do CPR for you, you know!"

James moaned, "Typical… I wait my entire life to kiss you and when it finally happens I'm unconscious…"

Lily mock gasped, "James Potter! CPR does not count as a kiss!"

She lay on top of him and crashed her lips to his…

James' eyes went wide for a moment before kissing back…

_Oh god… Finally…_

James' hand went to her waist and caressed anything and everything he could get his hands on… Lily wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment before pulling back…

"That, James, is a kiss!"

James smiled, "I'll show you a kiss!"

And show her he did…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Never really came to know how Lils n Jamiekins got together... Imagine what you will when it comes to how Lils ended up liking him :) I just dreamt this up :P:P

Go to my page for the answer to the oh-so-popular question "Where the hell are you??"

:P yes. it has a mustache.


End file.
